


Angel/Demon AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, M/M, angel of death!Darcy, angel of life! Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he pulled back she rolled her eyes. "You know for an angel of life you're really dramatic." <br/>Day 4<br/>Angel/demon AU<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy X Steve X Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel/Demon AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite stories that I've written for this challenge. I like this so much there is a possibility for more when this challenge is finished.

Angel/demon AU

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy X Steve X Bucky

xXx

"What are you doing here James." She didn't look away from the mass of bodies grinding on each other.

"One could assume the same thing you are, Darcy." Was the smooth reply. She scoffed. 

"We are not here for the same reasons I assure you." She finally turned to him an unimpressed glare contorting her features. 

"Aren't we though? Really think about it. We may play for different sides but we both want the same thing." James stepped closer leaning in close. To anyone else it looked simply like a man whispering sweet nothings into the ear of a woman he hoped to take home. "Souls." 

As he pulled back she rolled her eyes. "You know for an angel of life you're really dramatic." 

"Ha! Pot calling kettle, come in kettle. There is nothing more dramatic than death doll face." 

"Perhaps, but it's such a beautiful promise." She smiled in wonder and promise. "While life will always be a perpetual lie." James stepped close again, breathing in her cold aura. 

"Always the pessimist Darcy, it's a miracle anyone would choose you." She smirked.

"Darling, there's no need for miracles when you look like me. They choose me because I can give them something you can't."

"And what's that?" He leaned down again, breathing in deep; the aroma of death so intoxicating. 

"Everything you can't. Why choose life when all you have to offer is faith. At least in death they can have anything their heart desires."

"With consequences of course." 

"All things come with sacrifice. It is the law of nature. You cannot have anything without first giving something." She looked across the dance floor through the strobing lights and smoke. "If you want success you must give up love. Love; freedom, peace; free will. It is  how all things go." 

Broad shoulders and blonde hair caught her attention. That was her target, her next deal; contract.

"Now if you'll excuse me, this demon of death has work to do." 

xXx

Steve Rogers was a man of integrity, curtesy, and honor. He had lofty goals and ambitions dreams, not only for himself but for the world. Steve wanted peace for the world and justice for its people. He would do anything to ensure that would happen, which is why he joined the military. Steve worked and fought for years to make his dream a reality and so far all it's gotten him is a lot of lost comrades.

And that is what drew Darcy to him. She could feel his willingness to do anything to make his dream come true. She could taste the light in his soul. It was intoxicating. 

"What's a good lookin' guy like you doin' drinkin' alone?" She said as a way of greeting. She stepped up into the empty space beside him at the bar leaning half toward him. He looked a bit startled to have missed her approach. 

"I didn't come alone. It would appear my friends have left me to my own devices though." He replied.

"Well that just won't do." She told him, pulling the barstool behind her closer and taking a seat. She ordered a drink and propped her head on her hand. "So, where are you from?"

"Brooklyn." He replied. Her lips curled up into a warm smile.

"Oh a local boy." He chuckled.

"Yes ma'am. Born and bred." She laughed.

"Ma'am? Well aren't you the gentleman." 

They continued to talk and little by little Darcy moves closer to him until eventually she's pressed against him. If he's noticed and she's sure he has he doesn't mention it. That's just fine with her, the turmoil that fuels the blush on his skin feeds her needs, her motive, and her end game. Despite his obvious inexperience with women he was smiling more and she was pretty sure he flirted with her a few times.

"What is it that you do, Steve?" She asked as he took a pull from his beer. 

"I'm a soldier." He told her. "A Captain in the US Army." 

Darcy let an impressed expression cross her face. 

"A soldier huh? I guess that makes you a hero. Lucky me." 

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm just another guy tryin' to make a difference." 

"And so humble." She smiled. "What do you hope to accomplish in the army?" Steve looked over at her as if thinking through his answer. He shook his head looking back as the long neck between his hands. 

"It's silly." He told her. "And kind of ridiculous." 

"Oh come on you can tell me." She leaned in a little so he could peak down her shirt. He sighed.

"Well, to be honest it's a little ridiculous for me to believe I can do it myself but... I just really hate bullies and I want to change the world. I want people to wake up in the morning and not be afraid of the evil that lurks out there. I want to give people a reason to come together and create peace." 

"Wow, that's.... Beautiful." She breathed. One the inside she was smirking. This was it, she finally had his dream. She could feel the weight of it sitting in her chest. The delicious taste still in the back of her throat. Now all she needed to do was seal it with a kiss and he would belong to her.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. Oh Steve that's a wonderful dream to have. It's just so rare to find a man who’s so selfless." She looked away feigning embarrassment. 

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his concern was endearing. 

"Oh yeah, I just... I hope this isn't too forward." She began looking back at him. "I just... do you think it would be okay of I kissed you?" The blush bloomed across his cheeks. 

"Yeah, y...yeah. T... That would be okay." She bit her lip, leaning in closer. Just as she was about to close the distance an obnoxiously familiar voice interrupted them. 

"Hey Steevie!" Steve pulled back abruptly turning just as the voices owner appeared beside him. "I got a cab waiting for us. Who’s your friend?" 

"Oh uh, Bucky this is Darcy, Darcy Bucky." He introduced. Darcy fought to keep the rage off her face as James reached around Steve to shake her hand. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we gotta be up early in the morning so we should go." James explained. Steve nodded in agreement and tossed a few bills on the bar as he stood. He turned to Darcy with a shy grin. 

"Maybe we could meet up again sometime?" Steve asked a hopeful gleam in his eye. She nodded. 

"Of course." She replied leaning over the bar and picking up a pen near the phone. She took his hand and scribbled her number across his palm. "Call me." He shot her a lopsided grin before turning and heading toward the exit. 

When he was gone she glared at James. "What the hell!" She exclaimed. "How did you do that?" James chuckled stepping closer to her as he had earlier in the night. "When did you even have the chance meet him? 

"Well," he began smirking down at her. "We were eight and I had just backed him up against the neighborhood bullies. We've been inseparable ever since."

"What? You can't do that." She groused as he leaned in to her. "That's against the rules; interfering in his life."

"Special circumstances darlin'. This one’s special." He closed the distances between them slanting his mouth across hers. She clambered desperately, claiming at his arms as she felt Steve's dream slip away. She growled at him as he pulled away beautiful blue eyes glowing red in her fury. "I just hold on to that. Don't take it personally gorgeous, life has plans for that one."

And with that life left her behind. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Day 5 Bartender AU  
> Darcy Lewis X Logan (Wolverine)


End file.
